kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal/Pre-Game Over Scenes
These are cutscenes for what happens when Krystal and her party loses to a boss before the game over screen. *Lose to Razoul:Razoul fixes his arms and taunts "Not too shabby of putting street rats down. *Lose to Jafar:Krystal and Aladdin are lifeless while Jasmine is suffocated and Jafar cackles "Agrabah is finally mine to control!" *Lose to Gaston:Gaston holds Belle's decapitated head and he says "I'm sorry I did this Belle, but you've chosen the wrong man to love, now no one says "No" to Gaston." then he walks away. *Lose to Captain Hook:Hook looks at the dead Peter Pan and Krystal and smiles with pride "I won! I'm free of Peter Pan at last!" *Lose to Will Teasle:Teasle takes his radio and looks at Rambo and Krystal's corpses then radios "Teasle to base, targets known as Krystal and Rambo have been neutralized." *Lose to Percival C. Mcleach:Mcleach laughs evilly at Cody's corspe and tells the dead heroes "I whooped y'all at last! Y'all think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach!" *Lost to Francisci Scaramanga:007 and Krystal are killed by gold bullets and slump dead on a wall. Scaramanga does a gun trick and sheathes it while telling the dead duo "My gun has always been invincible." *Lost to Col. Ernst Vogel:Vogel takes the dead Henry Jones's diary then jumps off the tank as it drops while telling the viewers "They never try that driving lesson at home." *Lost to Ursula:Ariel is dying as a mermaid as she warns Eric "Eric... don't fight Ursula... keep away..." then dies. Eric becomes enraged and yells "That's it you monster! That's the last life you take!" *Lose to Giant Ursula:Ursula laughs evilly and taunts to the skeletal Ariel "I hope you enjoy being brokenhearted in the afterlife, while I love the palace!" then laughs more. *Lose to Maj. Von Klemment:Von Klemment fires into the air to shut the Italian civilians up then says "It's all done! I'm fine now!" then walks off. *Lose to Col. Podovsky:Podovsky smirks then fires a shot at Rambo's lifeless head then he says "This prison camp is to be made escape proof because of you and the lady." *Lose to Col. Zaysen:Zaysen shoots at the dead Rambo, Trautman and Krystal then tells them "Fierce warriors you seem to be, but in my camp, no one leaves alive." *Lose to Clayton:Clayton laughs evilly then stomps on the dead Tarzan "This is what happens, when monkeys challenge man!" *Lose to Morgana:Morgana cackles insanely while holding the trident. She then says "I've got the trident, and the oceans!" The trident is then swung to the left "And no one will ever take it from me!" *Lose to Col. Hermann Dietrich:Dietrich holds the Iron Cross up and says "Gobler, I have avenged your death." *Lose to Prof. Ratigan:Ratigan lays the lifeless Olivia Flaversham near Basil and Krystal then taunts "I'm quite sure Basil will keep you company in a nice comfy spot in the sky." then he walks away. *Lose to Judge Cuade Frollo:Frollo carries the dead Quasimodo to the balcony of the cathedral and drops him. Frollo then says "You should've accepted me better Quasimodo." *Lose to Davy Jones:Davy shakes his head at the dead Sparrow and Krystal. He then holds a goblet of blood in his crab claw hand saying "A toast to my future soul collectin's!" then drinks the blood. *Lose to Cutler Beckett:Beckett sheaths his pistol and sword and points to the dead Sparrow "Nothing personal, Jack, it's just good business." *Lose to Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun:Imhotep raises the shriveled corpse Krystal and tells her "That was all the blood I would need from you." in Ancient Egyptian while Anck-Su-Namun becomes whole again. *Lose to Lock-Nah:Lock-Nah carries Alex's severed arm as he walks and taunts out "Your weapons will always break in the end my friends." Lock-Nah then laughs. *Lose to Sark:Sark shakes his head at the dead Krystal while Tron deletes as the commander says "You and Tron should've chosen more wisely user." *Lose to Hades:Hades goes on fire as he yells to the gods "Look at me now Zeus! I'm the number one god now!" then points to Krystal and Hercules "Those two are losers like others are!" *Lose to Walter Donovan:Donovan throws his cigarette at the dead Indy and Krystal then prepares to leave telling them "I win the grand pirze of archeology. Smell you later now!" The Germans then go "Sieg heil!" *Lose to Ruber:Rubr shows the fused Excalibur to the heavens and yells "I can do anything I want now! Arthur's kingdom is mine at last!" *Lose to Rothbart:Rothbart gives a "Tsk tsk tsk." then starts to walk away from the dead Derek and Krystal while saying "I've had enough fun playing this game anyway." *Lose to Priest Kung:Kung does some kung-fu strikes near the dead Krystal and then tells his men "White Lotus is invincible, she is the savior of the people! We will destroy the foreigners and bring peace to this land!" *Lose to Ian Howe:Howe spits on the lifeless Gates and tells him and Krystal "I'll feel much safe from the police, for a while." *Lose to Taligaro (1st round):Taligaro impalnts his sword near the lifeless body of Kull and Krystal and declares "You should never have been king from the beginning Kull. Now hurry along to hell and wait for those who support you!" *Lose to Arjen Rudd:Rudd shoots the dead Riggs, Murtaugh, Krystal and her party and says "Looks like you won't see me becoming rich now." *Lose to Pete (final round):Pete feels guilt and says to Krystal and her dead party "Sorry, Krystal. I just couldn't let you ladies win this time."